


Free Distribution

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Andrew has a bit of delicate information...(implied Andrew/Murrue/Mwu)





	Free Distribution

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 01/tell everybody in the world tonight

Andrew Waltfeld leaned back in his chair and debated with himself for a moment. He had one heckuva damning file sitting on his terminal; one he'd received heavily encrypted and send through a few different back-doors and dark networks to get to him. But it had gotten to him and he'd pieced together enough other information over the years to know that what he was looking at was legit.

It might cause panic, he knew, or it might go under without a ripple. Maybe it was the sort of thing a lot of people had suspected over the years and would just be a hard confirmation. But it wasn't his information to sit on, he finally told himself. It would help more than it would hurt and possibly prod along the slow healing of the world.

"Are you coming to bed?"

He looked up from the screen at the question, and then back to where Murrue lingered at the doorway. Mwu was beside her and they both had slightly-concerned expressions on their faces.

"Just giving it one last glance," Andrew managed. It was ready, otherwise. He'd just been hesitating, and for what?

He hit 'Send' and got to his feet.


End file.
